Top Of the World
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: It's nearing New Years Eve and he is ready to make a move and finally lay claim to what he's waited for. Bringing out the big guns he makes his plans and sits back hoping that Tony is ready for everything that he ter all it is a new year and what better way to start it off by ringing it in together. Fair warning...this is Pre-SLASH.


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! And I lover her all the more for it! She is the best!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_** *sighs* Just a bunny that wouldn't leave me alone...so here it is! I wish you all a wonderful New Years!**_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Looking around the house, he thought about the changes he had been working on. It was time and he was ready, however that is where he stopped, unable to figure out the next step. What and whom he wanted presented one hell of an issue as far as he was concerned.

He let the music fill his soul as it had when Shannon and Kelly were alive. They loved the holidays and had brought him into the madness with them and he loved every minute. After they died, his joy of everything ended and he was left a shell of what he was.

Subsequent marriages and relationships did nothing more than reiterate that he was merely considering them a place card holder until someone that made him sit up and take notice came into his life. That honor solely belonged to Tony.

It was all well and good that he had finally come to the realization that he could accept that he was ready to move on and Tony was in fact whom he wanted; it was another to put that into practice. He needed to figure this out before it was too late. Why he sensed that was fast approaching, he didn't know…but his gut was churning.

Staring into the fire, he heard one of Shannon's favorite songs begin to play. Letting the music flow over him, he remembered her dancing in the kitchen as Ella Fitzgerald sang 'What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?' Smiling softly at the memory he leaned back into the couch as he watched the twinkling lights of the tree.

Then it hit him, he could do this…he would do this and it would work. New Years was only two days away causing him a bit of panic before the Marine in him took charge. It was unlike anything he had ever done and that was what made it perfect. He didn't want to do the same, it was a new year, and he wanted it to be just that…new.

Grabbing his coffee, paper, phone, and a pen, he started planning. Tony wouldn't know what hit him.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony looked warily at the envelope on the floor debating on picking it up…memories of another envelope always came to the forefront…but he wasn't dating anyone and had no reason to have pissed anyone off recently - that he knew of.

Grabbing his evidence gloves out of his kit he gingerly picked up the envelope deciding to err on the side of caution. He looked outside his door for any clues citing the fact that he hadn't heard anything. He may not have Gibbs' exceptional unerring gift of being aware of his surroundings but he was certainly no slouch.

Silently opening the door, he looked at the ground to see if anything out of the ordinary might point to the non-sanctioned post man. Not seeing a trace of anything, he sighed and closed the door.

Taking it to the kitchen counter deciding that being near a water source was the safe way to go, he pulled his knife out and slowly slit the envelope open. Gently separating the edges, he slowly pulled out the sheaf of papers inside and placed them on the counter.

Seeing that nothing spilled out with the papers, he cautiously looked inside the envelope resulting in nothing yet again. He let out a breath he wasn't even aware he had been holding. 'Ok', he thought, 'seems fine so far'. Slowly unfolding the papers, he found a hand written letter and a plane ticket.

Sensing that there was no danger he grabbed a bottle of water, took the letter and the ticket, and went back to the living room. Seeing Kate give him a look as he walked by he stopped and threw a few small flakes in her bowl.

"Nothing to worry about Katie. Just a false alarm, but keep your eyes open." Smiling as he tapped her bowl before going to sit down. He looked at the ticket and read that it was a plane ticket from DC to NYC for New Years Eve. Puzzled he opened the letter.

**Dear Tony,**

**New Years is right around the corner and for once, I would like to grab it by the horns and have what I want. After all isn't New Years is a time for new beginnings a time to make changes and have life be what you want it to be?**

**I am sure there are all sorts of questions going through that mind of yours, but if you want answers, you're going to have to decide whether this is something that you're ready for and willing to take a chance on.**

**I know you, better than I know myself and I am willing to risk it all for you. I wanted a grand gesture; something that would help you see that I do know who you are and what makes you tick. I want you to know that you matter to me more than you have ever realized.**

**If you want to take a chance…then take the plane ticket and use it. I will be at the top of The Empire State building waiting for you. I am sure that you can appreciate that reference. I will be there waiting for you.**

**Love,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

Tony sat back in shock and reread the letter again, looked at the plane ticket and shook his head. That was one of his favorite movies…how did they know that?

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony walked into the bullpen far earlier than normal. He had been unable to sleep as he kept thinking about the letter. He was tempted to ask Abby to look at the envelope knowing that she would find trace somewhere…but he didn't want to let go of his secret hope yet. If he gave it to her and found out it wasn't from whom he hoped, his moment of excitement would be over.

Odds are it would be anyway, but for right now he wanted to hang on to that fantasy. It wasn't like he had any reason to believe that it was him; hell there were more reasons to believe it wasn't. But there was a niggling voice in the back of his head that said go…take a chance…it's him.

He stopped just short of his desk as he saw another envelope. He wasn't as careful this time trusting his gut. He opened it to find a conformation for a hotel reservation and a note.

**Dear Tony,**

**So you can freshen up before we meet after your flight. I am sure by now you noticed the room was for three days…**

**Let's just say that I am hopeful that you are at the same place I am and want this as much as I do. Better to be prepared; after all it is New Years Eve. No pressure though…so breathe.**

**Love,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

Tony chuckled as he did indeed take a breath. He got that same funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that he did when he read the letter from last night. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his watch. If he was going to do this he needed to get out of here by noon and stop at home to feed Kate, place a weekend feeder in her bowl, pack and leave for the airport.

Thankfully, they had the time off having been on call for two years running so there was nothing to stop him. He had no desire to share this with his friends…yet…he didn't want to jinx it. Smiling Tony placed the letter in his pocket and went to work finishing his report so he could get the hell out of dodge.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The plane trip was making his nerves go into hyper drive. He had successfully avoided any issues at work and managed to get out of there on time. He was afraid to look the man in the eye afraid that he'd see the answer to the question he didn't want to ask and decided that he was going to do what the first letter had implied. Let fate take control.

But the closer he got, the nerves would not sit still. He was glad that he had a hotel room to retreat to because he sure as hell needed it. Arriving at the hotel, he was shocked, surprised, and very concerned that he wasn't meeting whom he hoped.

The Langham Place was expensive as hell and the room that was waiting for him was in fact stunning. He placed his bag down and opened the letter that had been handed to him when he checked in. He was desperate at this point for a clue that would assure him he hadn't gotten this all wrong. His heart plummeted at that thought after he had allowed himself to dream.

**Dear Tony,**

**Sit…relax…and stop worrying so much. In a few hours, your questions will be answered and I am certain that you'll have a few more. If it goes as I hope we'll have a lifetime for questions and answers.**

**All you need to know is that you never should assume you know every facet of a person, we all have hidden sides that we show only to a few. Just like I know that you love to read, just as much as you love movies and that you never stop learning always wanting to know everything.**

**Go get a massage at the spa, have a bite to eat and I will see you in a few hours. Enjoy and relax and I will see you at the top at midnight.**

**Love,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

Tony chuckled as he reread it. Had to give it to his admirer they sure as hell knew him and he was once again feeling that he may have gotten this right after all. If he was, all he could say was DAMN! The man sure as hell knew how to woo, but then again he did have to manage to charm those ex-wives of his.

Deciding that he really needed the massage, he called and made an appointment and then room service for dinner to arrive afterwards. He had a feeling he might just need to keep his strength up.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Looking in the mirror, he straightened his tie; it was near time to head out. He was nervous as hell as he walked to the Empire State Building. This could be everything he had ever dared wish for or a mitigated disaster. But one thing was for sure, there was no turning back.

As the elevator slowly made its way to the top Tony fidgeted as he looked at his watch. He was going to make it with time to spare. As the last few floors slowly ticked by, he took a deep breath and steeled himself.

The doors opened and stepping out he closed his eyes willing his eyes to see the one face he wanted to see.

"Open your eyes Tony." Jethro whispered in his ear.

He was half afraid to open them sure that he was in fact dreaming until a strong arm wrapped around his waist drawing him close as lips pressed against his. The smell of sawdust and Old Spice permeated his senses and he knew at once he was home…where he belonged in this man's arms.

His awareness coming on line he wrapped his own arms around the older man accepting the kiss and deepening it conveying everything that he was sure he had no words for at that moment; that this was everything he wanted and he wanted it all.

They pulled apart as their need for air became overwhelming, their foreheads resting against each other.

"Wow." Tony gasped.

"Been a long time in the making Tony."

"Worth the wait Jethro. Don't think we would have been ready before. I can tell you I've wanted it for a long time."

"Me too Tony." Jethro gave a half smirk. "Let's start the New Year together. Wasted too many years, but we're here now. Don't want to rush you if you're not ready…"

"More than ready. We've known each other for years; had dinners, drinks and conversation. Guess when you look at it that way you could say we've been dating for years." Tony grinned.

Giving Tony a full on smile Jethro cocked an eyebrow. "True. Ready to get out of here and back to the hotel?"

Tony batted his eyelashes grinning widely. "Why Agent Gibbs, are you trying to seduce me?"

Leaning in and nipping at the younger man's ear. "Hell yea."

Gulping as his blood started to race, "Then let's go before I forget where we are."

Jethro pulled him tightly to him as he vaguely heard the countdown begin. "Happy New Year." Their lips met and spoke of things to come.


End file.
